


Anything for Her

by thatnerdemryn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Wears Makeup, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Lightwood Siblings Feels, Makeup, Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: “You don’t need to cover your face in this, this, mask. You’re a Lightwood, naturally beautiful and a natural leader. You will keep a natural face, Isabelle.”
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	Anything for Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alistoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/gifts).



> This is 100% dedicated to [Zia](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com/). I hope you love it <3

Alec glanced down the aisle and clicked his tongue, not knowing where to start. A young customer glanced in his direction and tilted her head in confusion before shrugging and reaching out to the shelf. She quickly grabbed a few items and tossed them into her basket. Alec moved closer and peered into it, his chest bumping into her shoulder lightly. It was enough, though, as she turned abruptly, fear in her eyes and the basket fell to the floor. Alec’s eyes widened as she ran to the front doors and out. He cursed himself silently. He was still getting used to using his glamour and apparently needed a lot more practice. 

He peered to the floor and shrugged, leaning down to pick up the discarded supplies. He shoved them in his pockets quickly, tripping over the basket on his way out. He grabbed a few magazines from the end cap and shoved them under his jacket to conceal them. When the automatic door opened, the cashier glanced over seemingly uninterested in the mysterious movement. Alec smiled to himself as he walked down the street, darting down the alley that led to the Institute. 

When he reached the front doors, he bypassed them and snuck in through his window. It was late enough that his mother would ask why he was out, as it was very out of character. He didn’t want Hodge to question him either, so the window seemed like the best idea. He tumbled in and landed in front of the full length mirror adorning his wall. He smiled softly, a bit proud of himself for that move. 

He pulled the stolen goods from his pocket and splayed them out in front of him. He ran his fingertips over the packages and flipped open the first page of the magazine, scanning the table of contents. He scanned the page, his eyes lighting up when he saw just what he was looking for. He wet his finger and flipped to page 25, reading through it before glancing over at the products in front of him. 

He pulled apart the packages, placing them in a perfect line. He pulled up his sleeve and grabbed for his stele before marking his forearm with the runes for precision, accuracy, and vision. He tilted his head and drew the courage in combat rune for good measure. He smiled again and grabbed the first product before looking down at the article one last time. 

_ 17 Makeup Tips That’ll Make Doing Your Makeup Infinitely Easier _

He ran the first product, an eyeliner pencil, across the top of his eyelid, careful not to stab himself in the eyes. He filled in the line until it reached his eyelashes and blinked, the watering in his eyes disappearing. He leaned closer to the mirror and inspected his work. He didn’t think it looked too bad considering it was his first time. He filled in the other eye and searched his reflection, smiling softly. The lines weren’t perfect, but tip number five was not to expect them to be. 

He grabbed the next item, mascara, and tossed it from hand to hand as he read through the article. This seemed easier. He just had to brush the wand over his eyelashes until they were dark. Alec pulled out the wand and inspected it before moving it toward his eye. He swept it up and realized quickly that it wasn’t as easy as it looked. He tried again and flinched as the brush stabbed him in the eye. It watered immediately as Alec dropped the wand. He was quick to catch it in his other hand, the black makeup smudging over his palm. Alec groaned and wiped at his eye, careful not to ruin the line he had made previously. 

“Why can’t they just make this easy?” Alec grumbled to himself. He wiped off his hand on his jeans and looked at himself in the mirror. “You can do this, Alec. For Izzy,” he reminded himself as he dipped the wand in the tube again. He pulled it out and eyed it before holding it in his line of sight. A few quick brushes up with his mouth hanging open and his tongue poking out the side, Alec pulled back. He couldn’t help but hoot when he saw the finished look, covering his mouth quickly. Apparently, it was a bit too loud as a knock sounded on his door. 

“Alec, is everything okay?” He heard his sister on the other side and reached for the wipes he had swiped from the store. Before he could attempt to hide his experimentation, the door flung open. 

“Izzy!” Alec scolded as he turned away. He didn’t think about the mirror behind him as he glanced at his sister through it. He inhaled sharply as their eyes met, a similar gasp on her own lips. 

“Alec?” She asked, her voice uncharacteristically small. 

Alec beckoned her in. “Shut the door,” he yelled in a whisper. Izzy complied easily and sat down next to Alec, mimicking his cross legged position. She waved her hands over the makeup littering the floor and sniffled as she looked back up at her brother. 

“Did you do this for me?” Izzy asked. Alec nodded, thinking back to the tear filled conversation he had heard between his sister and mother. 

_ “You don’t  _ need _ to cover your face in this, this, mask. You’re a Lightwood, naturally beautiful and a natural leader. You will keep a natural face, Isabelle.”  _

Alec had seen the tears in her doe eyes, saw the frown form on her unpainted lips and knew he had to do something. And, well, Alec couldn’t just sit back and watch his sister be sad. After one trip to the store and a few mistakes in front of the mirror, he glanced up at his sister with his own painted eyes. 

“I’ll teach you, okay?” Alec said softly. Izzy surged at him, hugging him tighter than he had ever been hugged. Alec watched them in the mirror, the lines on his eyes and the mascara on his eyelashes, and he understood his sister. He felt _beautiful_ and he would do everything in his power to make sure she did, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be opening up my [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) to fluffy prompts like this one for the foreseeable future. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Malec and/or and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
